Travels and Questions
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: Ask the Planeswalkers anything you want! There are no limits to what you can ask. The rules are inside. Ask Jace what it was like to mind-rip someone. Ask Liliana Vess and Chandra Nalaar if they would ever fuck each other. Ask Gideon Jura what he plans on doing on Zendikar. And ask Nicol Bolas why wants to destroy the Multiverse. Follow me on my exploration of the multiverse as wel
1. Intro

Hello! My name is Thebes Ultor Mabe. I have several very special friends that have requested I do this for them. You see, my "friends" aren't always around, usually else where having the kind of adventures I wish I could. I am, of course, speaking of the planeswalkers. Jace and I are close, Garruk respects my power, and Gideon, well, He's just Gideon. I have met Liliana Vess, Chandra Nalaar, and many others on the side. Even that dastardly Nicol Bolas.

However, they like to take breaks every now and then, which is why so many of them visit us. They think it would be cool to reach out to the world through me, and answer your questions. They can be about almost anything, from favorite food to who they want to fuck and fuck over. All you have to do is send a review with your question(s) and who they are directed towards. I will get an answer back to you as soon ass possible (it might not be for a while!).

With love to the MTG community,

Thebes Ultor Mabe.


	2. The first Question

So, folks, this time I got Jace Beleren in here with me. He's a continual visitor, frequently stopping to rest up before going back to Ravnica. he was the original suggestor of this and he just might do his own on the side. Who knows?

"Hey Jace."  
"Thebes. Long time huh?"  
"Indeed. It's been what? Four Months?"  
"Yeah. What's my first question?"  
"Well, my friend, iloveallyoai, asked me this in person. She doesn't really know much about you, or your back story. What happened for you to become who you are today?"  
"Well, long story short, I mind-ripped my mentor when I was younger. That lead me down a fairly dark path, leading me to the Infinite Consortium. It was a pleasant life there for a little, but the deeds I had to perform were, let's just say, less than humane. I did my best to live with myself, but I couldn't. My only friend there died because of me. I ultimately faced Tezzeret, that fucking piece of shit bastard, and mind-ripped him as well."  
"I just met Tezzeret recently. Said he was looking for some Crucius the Mad."  
"Don't listen to him, he's just a snake."  
"Alright. Well, what happened to him? I thought you said you mind-ripped him?"  
"I did. Someone put him back together. Bolas I think. Wouldn't be surprised honestly. But whatever."  
"Well, I'm sorry my friend, but I got to go. Any idea when you will return?  
"No, I don't. But until nest time my friend."  
"Until next time."

Jace left shortly there after. Got wind that both Bolas and Garruk will be here next time, as early as tomorrow. So, too every MAY THE SPARK GUIDE YOU!


	3. Nicol Bolas and Garruk

So, I recently had Bolas and Garruk in my Den with me. If not for the fact that my Den is a massive cave, Bolas would not have been here. At all. I asked them some questions, from people and friends I met in the street. Of course names are changed to protect those asking these questions.

"Hey, hey! Watch where you put the tail Bolas!" I shout as the dragon drops his tail near me.  
"Oh, my bad. I forgot I was with an insect." He gave me what passes for a grin on a dragon then looked away.  
"This insect is allowing you to stay here for the time being! Ok, folks. Sorry 'bout that. Today I got the oversized Nicol Bolas..."  
"Watch how you speak, human." He growled.  
"And the beastmage and grand hunter Garruk Wildspeaker!"  
The giant held his hand out to me. "It is a pleasure to be here."  
"Alright, Garruk, this questionis from Madslasher. he wants to know what it is like to live with the curse of the Veil Chain as well as what you would do to Liliana once you find her."  
This is what I could make out from the insuing grumbling. "This curse has granted me powers the likes of which I thought impossible, but I cannot live with the curse. It drives me to madness each night, regardless of the plane I am on. I dare not allow myself near her yet, not until I manage toat least control myself should I change again. But once I do, I will rip a new one with my ten foot shaft."  
"I hope you mean your ax."  
His head snapped around like a whip. "Yeah, my ax. That's exactly what I meant."  
"Ooookay then, sensing some animosity from you. Next question. Bolas, would you ever go out with Niv-Mizzet?"  
Bolas chuckled then addressed. "Garruk, are you really that simple minded?"  
"What was that dragon?"  
"Are you that simple minded? If I were cursed by that little witch, I would rip her mind from body and reverse the curse myself, but that's just me."  
"You arrogant bastard!" And he lunged at Nicol Bolas, swinging his Ax.

the insueing fight destroyed my lab and den. I am unfortunatly unable to continue for a few days. The planeswalkers however are going to help. I am sorry Bolas did not answer the question Virgofox28. I will however get another planeswalker to answer the other questions. My suspicions as to Bolas' is, yes, he would. He just won't admit it.


	4. Liliana Vess and Jace Beleren

Okay, folks, as you know, last time we meet, nicol Bolas and garruk Wildspeaker kind of tore into each other. Garruk rallied a few of the other planeswalkers to help out with the repairs and the Den and Lab are back together and better than ever. God, I love magic, don't you? Any who, I was able to catch Jace Beleran, Master of Illusions, and Liliana Vess, the Necromancer of the Century, after all was said and done. Unfortunatly, Chandra was dismissed before I could chat with her, as was Nissa Revane.

I sit down on the chair and stare at both of them. "Well, Jace, I see you brought the ever lovely Liliana Vess with you this time."  
"I didn't." He mumbled.  
"Beleran, always the hard to get aren't you?" Liliana giggled for a moment, before turning back to me.  
"Now, now. Let's not get crazy here. We have two questions and a comment today. The both questions are from Kamen Rider Decade Complete. He asked you Jace, have you ever been to wizarding world of Harry Potter? And if so, have you gotten into a mental battle with a master of occlumeny and legilamency?"  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, finger scratching his head. "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter? Can't say I have. Sounds interesting enough though."  
"Jace you know the rules, stay out of my head." I warned him.  
Liliana started up. "I've been there. Showed their "dark lord" a thing or two about power. Bloody little shit tried to show me up."  
"Well, Vess, the next question is for you. If a being stronger than Nicol Bolas existed and was flirting with you, what would you do?" I ask.  
"Not the kind of-" Jace started before Liliana cut him off.  
"Nonsense, Jace. Everyone can be controlled. And that's what I do. Control, through manipulation. He would be led around as easily as a new born pup."  
"Okay. Now, the comment is from VirgoFox. He says that you two hog the romantic spotlight."  
"That is not my problem. What you people write about me-" Again, Liliana cuts him off.  
"Oh really, well, point us to those that have put us in this spot light. I shall show them how to do so right."  
"Why do I have the feeling that you will simply Slaughter them?"  
"That's what she does."  
"Well, VirgoFox, if your reading this, might want to hide. You are now officially on Vess' shit-on list. And that's not a good thing. Until next time, well, just stay out of her way."

Both left soon after, Jace trying to stop Vess from doing anything stupid. Vess, however, was clearly on the war path. So, again, VIRGOFOX, might want to hide.


	5. Chandra Nalaar and side note

Before we get to today's questions, I have a announcement. unfortunately, I am forced to ask that all questions be submitted through PM now, instead of through reviews. The questions I currently have in my reviews will remain up and viewable, and will be answered first. I am sorry for any inconveniance to those that have been followers from day one. A new post will be up everyday, each one with a different planeswalker. Today happens to be Chandra Nalaar. Heard tales of a man with white skin and hair, in modified Victorian Style garb wandering around Boston. I'll track him down soon enough. I hope I can stop him before anything bad happens. Any way, we have Chandra Nalaar today folks.

Me: Chandra, how are you on this dismal day?

Chandra: Been better. Why is this plane so wet? It ruins my powers.

Me: Well, it is raining. Any who, we have a few questions for you today.

Chandra: Questions for me? HA! Why would any one ask me a question?

Me: The first question is who think is the strongest planeswalker out there?

Chandra: Actually, normally I would say that would be Bolas, I mean he puts my powers to shame, but I think I met someone who might actually give him a run for his money.

Me: You sound nervous, Chandra. What happened?

Chandra: Got into a fight, thats what happened. With the wrong guy. I swear, whoever he is, he's like a combination of my pyromantic abilities and, i hate to say this, Liliana's necromancy. Flaming spirits, Zombies, elementals, the whole nine yards. It went from a fight for respect to just trying to survive.

Me: You actually failed to beat this guy? Did you get his name?

Chandra: No. Except for his chanting, he was silent the whole time.

Me: Okay. Well, that kind of brings us to the next question I guess. What if someone more powerful than Nicol Bolas was flirting with you?

Chandra: Depend on the person (shudder) this guy however, never. To silent. He's a coldblooded killer. I can tell you that.

Me: Well, safe travels to Chandra. May you never have to face him again.

Chandra left shortly there after. I tried to see if I could find out who this new planeswalker could be, but there was nothing in my databases. By the way, my Lab and Den are specially designed and built to moniter the outlying world around us, as well as the other planes and the Blind Eternities. I had momentarily oicked up a massive energy signiture, but it disappeared to quickly to get a proper image of it. I actually am worried now. Who ever this new guy is, he's a threat.


	6. Sorin Markov

So, yesterday, I told you I had to investigate some rather odd appearances in the major Boston Metropolis area. My hunch was right and I found Sorin Markov wandering around. I brought him back to my Lab so he could rest and eat up. While he rested, I asked him some questions that i picked up from Madslasher and Virgofox. The two of them wanted to actually meet him, but I felt it too risky. So here we have it. Sorin commenting on what it's like to be paired with Jace and if he needs a hug or someone to spend time with.

"So Sorin, how long you been around?" I ask as I bring the chalice to him. The liquid sloshes around a little as he quaffs it down.

"Three millennium. " He answers after a moment. "Need a bit more." He says as he hands the chalice back to me.

"Unfortunately, that's the last of it. So, a friend of mine wanted to know what you thought of this worlds strange obsession with pairing you and Jace together?"

"What do you mean 'pairing'?" I lean forward and whisper it in his ear. "That is disgusting. I am over three thousand years old, and your people would have me do THAT with some human?"

"It was just a question Sorin. Anyways, what's it like to be alone for so long? You know, after what happened with the Eldrazi all those years ago?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not alone. And I keep myself busy, too busy for any one else to bother with a relationship of any kind."

"Really? That's cold man."

"But necessity demands it of me. I must be off." I gets up and walks away.

Well, he's as cold as he is old. Hope that answered some questions. For any up and coming Planeswalking followers, send me any questions through the PM system. Next time it should be Koth here with me, but no quaruntees! And I know next week I will have Karn, the World Creator and Father of Machines.


	7. Ajani Goldmane

Unfortunately Koth could not join me today. Said he was trying to find that mysterious planeswalker Chandra was talking about a few updates back. I still can't track him down myself. Anyway I was able to catch Ajani long enough to question him.

"Hey, Ajani, you furball. What are you doing here?"

"I came to relax before the next leg of my journey."

"A few of my friends wanted me to ask you something."

"Go ahead." He stretches out on my couch, setting his double headed ax to one side. "Your . . . couch, right? . . . is really nice. Wish I had something like this on Alara."

"Okay. I can get another one. Anyways, my friend wanted to know, first off, what do you think of the idea of being paired with a younger-than-you fox cleric?"

"Paired? As in mated?"

"Yes."

"Would have to be female. I don't swing that way."

"I'm surprised you even know that term."

"I'm a leonin, not stupid."

"Alright. Well, the second one concerns your ax. It's got two heads. Must be pretty damn heavy. How did you become strong enough to use it?"

"How else? Practice. And exercise. Gets pretty easy, swinging it around all the time."

"Wow. Can I try?"

"Knock yourself out."

I nearly threw my back out trying to lift that thing! He's incredibly fucking strong. That duo-ax must be an easy 150-200 pounds! Any way, I am sorry I was unable to get Koth, it is pretty damn random. However, Karn will be here on tuesday next week! Be sure to send in any questions for him via PM now! All questions received after Sunday will be discarded! Until tomorrow, may the Spark be with you!


	8. New RELEASE!

It seems that i may have to wait to until Karn shows up. With Niv-Mizzets Dragon Maze Event going on on Ravnica, The planeswalkers have all walked there for the time being. So, i am devoting my current free time to trying to track down this mysterious Walker that eludes me so. I have however discerned a recent visit he made; Zendikar. I found it strange that this Walker would visit such a place as the Jungle world. His mana signature is everywhere. I can not find this Walker, only where he has been. More updates will come soon as I have any breakthroughs. Keep sending in those questions! Ask any planeswalker any question. Soon as I have that walker in, I will ask them for you.

Have a good day, wish me luck, and May the Spark be With You.


	9. Midnight news release!

I have finally figured out the name of this new threat. He goes by the name of Boj, The Unlimited. He seems to have earned that title rather well. On Zendikar, he ABSORBED an entire elemental, one that was thousands of years old. He has no limit and is completely mad. Do not approach him if you can help it. He is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, followers. I repeat, do not approach him. He is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!


	10. Karn The Silver Golem

Welcome back everyone! I said i would have to break for a little, since the Walkers were all on Ravnica for the Dragon's Maze Event that Niv-Mizzet started. However, Karn did stop by as I said he would. Unfortunately, I could only ask a few questions of him. Only madslasher sent any in. That means I was really disappointed with the turn out. However, who comes in next will be up to you. Vote for which walker you want to see (Urza not included, He's dead.) me talking to.

* * *

I sat across from the seven foot tall Golem as I offered him something.

"I am artificial. i do need to eat."

"Okay. So, Karn, you have been free for quite some time now. What has it been like for you?"

He looked at me, his face unreadable. "Free will is not a gift, but a burden and responsibility. I tried to make a perfect world, and failed. Now it lies in ruins, controlled by that foul system called Phyrexia. I failed my world because I set Phyrexia on it, and now the free will I have is spent destroying phyrexia on other worlds I have been to."

"So your game plan right now is to destroy Phyrexia?"

"Yes."

"Even though you've been to thousands of other worlds?"

"Not Thousands. But yes, every other world I have been to will be purged."

* * *

Alright, so folks, I will have to polls up, first you will decide which of the planes Walkers will be next, as well as which guild you are cheering for! Pick up to two Walkers and one guild, but choose wisely, don't want to be the odd man out, now do you?


	11. Message to the world at large

Ndjehen të lirë për të dërguar komente mbi atë që ju mendoni si edhe kryeministrat me ndonjë sugjerime dhe / ose pyetje. Pyetjet përmes MD vetëm. Ju lutemi të lënë gjuhën si.

Voel vry om resensies te stuur oor wat jy dink, sowel as PMS met enige voorstelle en / of vrae. Vrae deur PM alleen. Laat asseblief taal as well.

لا تتردد في ارسال التعليقات على ما تعتقد وكذلك مدراء المشاريع مع أي اقتراحات و / أو الأسئلة. الأسئلة من خلال PM فقط. يرجى ترك لغة كذلك.

Ազատ զգալ ուղարկել ակնարկներ, թե ինչ եք մտածում, ինչպես նաեւ PMS ցանկացած առաջարկությունների եւ / կամ հարցեր. Հարցեր միջոցով - ին միայն Խնդրում ենք թողնել լեզուն, ինչպես նաեւ.

Sizcə nə, həmçinin AZN hansı təklif və / və ya suallara fikir göndərmək üçün çekinmeyin. Yalnız PM vasitəsilə suallar. Dil kimi də tərk edin.

Feel free berrikuspen bidaltzeko zer pentsatzen duzun bezala ondo PMS gisa edozein iradokizun eta / edo galderak. PM bidez galderak egiteko bakarrik. Mesedez, utzi hizkuntza baita.

Не саромейцеся, дасылайце водгукі на тое, што вы думаеце, а таксама прэм'ераў з любымі прапановамі і / ці пытанняў. Пытанні толькі праз PM. Калі ласка, пакіньце мове.

আপনি কি মনে করেন কি সেইসাথে PMs কোন পরামর্শ এবং / অথবা প্রশ্নের সাথে পর্যালোচনাগুলি পাঠাতে বিনা দ্বিধায়. শুধুমাত্র PM তে পোস্ট করা মাধ্যমে প্রশ্ন. ভাষা হিসাবে ভাল করে যান.

Чувствайте се свободни да изпращат коментари за това, което мисля, както и БМ с някакви предложения и / или въпроси. Въпроси чрез PM само. Моля, оставете език.

No dubti en enviar comentaris sobre el que penses, així com PMs amb tots els suggeriments i / o preguntes. Les preguntes només a través de PM. Si us plau, deixi idioma.

欢迎免费送评论你在想什么，以及PMS有任何建议和/或疑问。问题仅通过PM。请留下语言以及。

歡迎免費送評論你在想什麼，以及PMS有任何建議和/或疑問。問題僅通過PM。請留下語言以及。

Slobodno pošaljite mišljenja o tome što mislite, kao i voditelji sa svim prijedlozima i / ili pitanja. Pitanja kroz samo sati. Molimo ostavite jezik kao dobro.

Neváhejte a pošlete názory na to, co si myslíte, že stejně jako soukromých zpráv s případnými návrhy a / nebo otázky. Dotazy přes PM pouze. Prosím, zanechte jazyk stejně.

Du er velkommen til at sende anmeldelser om, hvad du tror, samt PMs med eventuelle forslag og / eller spørgsmål. Spørgsmål gennem PM kun. Indtal sprog så godt.

Voel je vrij om reviews te sturen op wat je denkt als PM's met suggesties en / of vragen. Vragen alleen via PM. Laat taal ook.

Sentu vin libera sendi recenzoj sur kio vi pensas tiel kiel pms kun ajna sugestojn kaj / aŭ demandojn. Demandoj tra GMT nur. Bonvolu forlasi lingvon tiel.

Julgelt saata kommentaare, mida sa arvad, samuti peaministrite koos mingeid ettepanekuid ja / või küsimusi. Küsimused kaudu PM ainult. Palun jätke keel samuti.

Huwag mag-atubiling magpadala ng mga review sa kung ano ang sa tingin mo pati na rin ang PMs may anumang mga mungkahi at / o mga tanong. Tanong sa pamamagitan ng PM lamang. Mangyaring mag-iwan wika pati na rin.

Voit vapaasti lähettää arviot, mitä luulet sekä yksityisviestiä tai ehdotuksia ja / tai kysymyksiä. Kysymyksiä kautta PM vain. Jätä kieltä.

N'hésitez pas à envoyer commentaires sur ce que vous pensez ainsi que les GP avec des suggestions et / ou questions. Questions à travers h seulement. S'il vous plaît laissez langue.


	12. My Trip to Ravnica

I have finally done it! My experiments have finally paid off! I opened a hole through to RAVNICA! I met Teysa and the Obzedat, argued with Vorel and his Mistress, Zegana. Jarad sought me out, with Varolz as my Shepard. I got an audience with Trostani, and "played" with Emmara Tandris. That one was Interesting. I met the champions and their leaders, including Niv-Mizzet and Melek! So go ahead and ask me questions about my trip. I'll answer an you have!


	13. Jarad and Emmara Tandris

Alright, so, I have gotten a PM from Madslasher asking what the Guild leaders do as hobbies. Ironically, that was one of the questions I asked Jarad. His reply was interrupted repeatedly (he is the Golgari Guild Leader after all) but the ultimate reply was that he enjoyed, again ironically, what few beaches were left in full sunshine and just walking along them. Apparently he's quite the wanted zombie lich. We walked along one the beaches together, and I was surprised at how many of the women actually approached him. Go figure huh? I mean, even female viashonos and centaurs found him attractive! But if not for that walk, I would never have met Emmara Tandris. Jarad introduced me to her. I could pick up some serious vibes between those two, and the hormones too. Yikes. Alright. Well, that's all guys and girls! KEEP THE QUESTIONS COMING! I'll upload my adventures with Varolz, the Scar-Striped. And whe they say scar stripped, they mean it!


	14. The Izzet Guild

Okay, so, last night I went to the Izzet Guild Hall, The Nivix, and saw something very interesting. Niv-Mizzet has started a whole new batch of experiments. Melek, The Izzet Paragon, was at the center of them all. Everyone was doing this that and the other thing to him, and he was laughing the entire time! Ral Zareck approached me, immediately noticing I was kinda out-of-place. We had a battle of the minds, so too speak. He isn't nearly as smart as people give him credit for. I outwitted him in our little match up, garnering the attention of one thousands years old dracogenius, Niv-Mizzet himself. He had Melek lead me up an elevator powered my mana-infused steam to the Aerie itself. We chatted for a little, before my time was up.

So far the only drawback of my World Hole portal is it automatically pulls everything back to its original world. I've managed to extend it to a couple of days, by the standard of the world I am visiting, but it's never more than 30 seconds here on our world. The mana drive seems incapable of maintaining the power needed to keep it open longer than that. I am currently working on a wrist mounted World Hole so that I can open and close them at will. Prototypes thus far have failed to achieve the same level of penetration through the Blind Eternities as my full-scale model. Until next time, and keep the reviews, votes, and questions coming!


	15. Chapter 15

I did it! FINALLY DID IT! My portable World Hole is operational. I can now move between worlds without a time limit. It is, however, rather large and reminiscent of Ral's thunder maker pack. The basic principle is this: The Blind Eternities separates worlds. Those with out the Spark can't survive more than a few moments within the Blind Eternities. The World Hole bypasses these chaotic energies though, and literally opens a tunnel between worlds. It follows the paths of the Walkers and charts out each world and the most direct route. The only short coming is I can't jump to another world that is further than the closest. Right now that is Ravnica, Innistrad, and Mirroden. I can hit those worlds, then jump out to other worlds as well, such as Alara, Zendikar, and Lorwyn.

I spent a whole week on Mirroden, now New Phyrexia, and helped the coalition forces located there. I then Traveled Innistrad to find add from a serious injury I sustained. On Ravnica I got into a fight with Aurelia, and now she wants my head. The stories will keep coming but my mind is so frazzled right now, I can't keep focused. I need questions to focus on so I can properly share my tales!

One last thing. Boj has been spotted again. Last seen in the Ravnican undercity. I am currently trying to track down his exact where abouts so that I can enlist some help in his capture. For those of you reading this, remember, Boj is extremely dangerous and should be treated as such! DO NOT APPROACH HIM FOR ANY REASON! That is all.


	16. Chapter 16

I told you all I was going to track down Boj. I did. As we speak, I am recovering from the necrotic storm he unleashed on me. He is as dangerous as I thought. Bolas is dead! Killed before my eyes. He was rotted away in a matter of seconds. I do not see how any one would be capable of taking Boj out. If there are any suggestions, please do send them! We need every planeswalker ever known to stand against this threat! Every one out there reading this, heed my cries! I call for all of us to unite our powers and defeat this new menace! I do not know how much longer I can last in this state, my healing nanites are unable to repair some of the damage I received. So please, do not make this cry for help futile! Send your power and spirits to the multiverse and defeat Boj, the Unlimited once and for all!


	17. My last entry

Folks, I'm sorry to say, but I will not be posting anything for I don't know how long due to the fact that I will be traveling. This may or may not be the last Chapter. I have gathered the Planewalkers, all of them, and we are out for blood. Boj has finally done what we thought was impossible; He has destroyed an entire plane. We don't know which one it was, some unnamed plane that we have yet to explore. but all of us, all the Planeswalkers, are after him. I am going as well, since I can track him across multiple worlds. There will be at least one more chapter after this! That chapter will tell you whether or not Boj is done for. It all rides on us, those with the sparks within, the powers without, and the abilities to work together.

May the Spark watch over us and protect our bodies, minds, and souls.

Thebes out.


	18. Thebes last transmission

This is the Final update. We defeated Boj, with no casualties. But my world hole device was destroyed. I am unable to walk among the planeswalkers and the multiverse anymore. I am however tracking any possible clues as to the location of his body. You see, Boj's body disappeared shortly after his defeat. I know he's dead, I checked his pulse, scanned his body. He was dead; No pulse, body cooling, rigor mortis setting in. But I have receaved disturbing reports of Boj being spotted throughout the Multiverse. Zendikar, Innistrad, Ravnica. He seems to be getting closer, closer to the one who rallied the planeswalker against him. Maybe I'm paranoid, maybe no, but I know he's out there, waiting for his chance to strike me down.

* * *

I, Tyler Cox, sadly report that Thebes Ultor Mabe is dead. He was attacked late last night y an unknown assailant. The police and I are investigating his death. Anyone reading this and knows the culprit should send reviews, and messages. Please no wild theories. Wee need hard facts tomake sense of the mess left behind. His body was discovered laying in bed, rotted by several days of exposure to the dampair of his Lab and Den. Please submit any possible ideas in the following format;

Name of Killer:  
Motive:  
Opurtunity:  
Weapon:

We appreciate all aid we can receive from your help.


End file.
